This Wasn't How it was Supposed to Happen
by YoungAndLiving
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about the First War and Marauder Era. Mostly James/Lily-centric, but not all are. Rated T to be safe.
1. The End

A/N: This is a collection of the First War pieces, the story has non-linear time structure, and will mostly be James and Lily-centric. This particular drabble is not.

The End

Andromeda found herself walking in the hallway towards the door when a knocking came well past midnight. She hurried towards it to open the door so that Nymphodora and Ted would stay asleep, no need to wake them if she didn't have to.  
She whispered when she reached the door. "Who is it?"

"Mary," A voice whispered back.

What on earth was Mary Macdonald, no, Mary Cattermole, that is, at her door at this time of night.

"What year did you graduate from hogwarts?" The safety questions that her and Ted had come up with were not the best, she realized at that moment.

"Seriously?" Mary asked. "We're doing this?" When no response came, she thought for a moment. "1978."  
Andromeda unlocked the door and ushered Mary in. "So have you heard?" Mary asked. She quickly answered her own question though, "Of course you haven't. You wouldn't have asked that question if you had."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Mary took a deep breath. "You-kn- Voldermort is dead."

Dromeda just looked at Mary. Neither said anything for a moment. "Are you- are you joking?"  
Mary looked at her incredulously. "Who can joke about something like that?"  
A smile started to grow on Andromeda's face. Wider and wider. "Ted! TED!" She started yelling, she grabbed Mary and hugged her for a long while.

Ted rushed into the room with a crying child in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Andromeda unhurt. "What is it dear?"

"It's Voldemort!" She looked at him and Dora lovingly. "He's dead!"

Ted looked at her, shocked. "You're- you're certain?"  
Andromeda looked at Mary to answer.  
"Yes, they're certain." Her face still not smiling.  
Ted hugged his wife, with his daughter still clinging onto him.

"Why aren't you celebrating Mar?" He asked her.  
Mary looked at them both, and looked away quickly, her heart breaking as she spoke. "It's... James and Lily are dead." She looked Andromeda in the eye. "Sirius sold them out to Voldemort. He was the traitor."

Very quickly Andromeda let go Ted and Dora. She walked towards Mary Cattermole. Her face torn and contorted. She collapsed to the ground, holding herself tightly as she cried. "Get out," She whispered. When Mary didn't comply, she yelled. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!"

Mary headed towards the door, and seconds before leaving, looked at Andromeda with sorrow and pity. "I'm so so sorry."

I hoped you enjoyed it!  
Please review!


	2. Childhood is Over

A/N: So this is much more about James and Lily, and even though James isn't actually in it, he's mentioned quite a few times.

Childhood is Over

On her dormitory bed, Marley McKinnon realized, she may have known James Potter her entire life, but apparently, at least according to Lily Evans, she knew nothing at all.  
"You just don't get it!" Lily said with exasperation.  
"I don't get what, exactly?" Boredom was easily heard in her tone, infuriating Lily even more.

"You may know him as this five year old with snot and mud smeared across his face as the two of you make mud pies or whatever, but I know him as this snot-faced git who just keeps and keeps and keeps on asking me out!"

Marley just rolled her eyes.  
"Marlene McKinnon, roll your eyes at me again and I'll make sure they roll right out of their sockets." She stuck her tongue out in response.

"What exactly do you want me to say?"

Lily stomped her foot like the toddler she seemed. "I just want you to agree with me! Is that so much to ask?"

"You're asking me to lie to you just so you can feel better about turning down James, so yes, that is too much to ask for. As much as I love you, Lily, you might be certifiably insane. You do realize, as great of friends as we are, I am just as good of friends with James?"

Marlene looked at Lily's sour face.

Mary walked in the dormitory with Dorcas and both easily sensed the tension in the room. "What's going on?" Dorcas asked, cautiously.

"Marlene was just leaving." Lily said, looking, but more like glaring, at Marley as she said it.  
"Excuse me?" Marlene said, not moving an inch.  
"You're such great friends with Potter, why not just sleep in his dorm? It's not like you've got any here," Lily raised her eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me," Marlene muttered, shaking her head. "I didn't say we weren't friends!" When Lily said nothing to this she kept speaking. "You're a psychotic bitch. You know that?"

Marley saw the shock flash across Lily's face, but it still took a moment for the guilt to settle in. But when it did, Marlene's entire demeanor shifted. "Lily I-"  
"Oh don't worry. You and James can bond over that too, and when you're done, why not just go ahead and marry him since we all know you're in love with him anyway." Lily's voice cutting right through Marlene's apology.

Mary looked between the two. "Seriously, you guys you need to just-"  
"I'm in love with him? Seriously? That's the best you can do?" A startling smile grew on Marlene's face. "At least my friends don't call me a mudblood in front of the entire school."  
Lily lunged for Marlene, but Dorcas moved to stop her.  
Dorcas and Mary both gave Marlene a stern looked as they walked Lily to her bed.

"Just..." Dorcas didn't finish, but Marley got the idea.  
"I'm going to spend the night in the guy's dorm," She told them, still furious, but still guilty.

Thanks for reading!  
Please review!


	3. Later

Later

He thinks she's beautiful, but she's never been one for jokes. And when they both lie in the head's dorm, looking at the ceiling, but never at each other, trying to process what they just heard, James brings up those facts again.

"You really are beautiful, you know that right?"

She looked at the boy incredulously. Tear stained cheeks, puffy red eyes, and snot smeared spoke differently this moment. "I really don't like jokes, you know that right?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I don't see why you're always so adamant that you're not."  
She scoffed at him. "James Potter, this is neither the time or place." She cautiously spoke again. "You're mum-"

James cut her off. "No different than your folks, I expect." He had no desire to talk about such matters, and she would have to realize that.

She glared at him and his words. "You don't get to just pretend it isn't happening!"

He glared right back. "Oh yeah, and you're one to talk about facing things."  
"Did I not just say that this isn't the time or-" She was cut off again.

"See? That's all you do. Avoid. Do have any other plan, because I suggest you think on one real quick."

She drew a sharp breath, dreading what she was about to say. "My parents died," She took another breath, and James eyed her carefully. "And it was awful and tragic, but it was also two years ago. It just happens that the second anniversary of their death is the same day you happen to find out that you're mum is dying. So excuse me if I'm not in the mood to answer your question right now. I don't even know why you'd want to talk about it!"

James face had gone pale with dread. "You certainly take the life out of the party, don't you Evans?" When he saw her exasperated expression he stopped with his joking demeanor. "Well, it's just, if today says anything... Life is short. And there's not much to it other than trying to be happy. And you, Evans, you make me happy. So can we make each other happy together?"

She looked at him, her eyes glassy with tears forming again. "Oh James," She shook her head. "You just- you don't get to do that, okay?"

"I don't get to do what?"

"You don't get to use me, and- and us, as a distraction for what's going on!" She sat up and faced him.

He sat up as well. "I'm not!" His face showing genuine hurt. "Really! If I wanted a distraction I would kiss you, or do some other sort of thing that would actually make me feel desirable. Not ask out a girl, again, just to get shot down, again," He looked down at his hands. "I just want you to understand."

"Understand what?"

"That I love you!"

"Stop it," She said coldly. "You're being ridiculous and I'm not having any of it."

He looked weary for a moment, a man in his forties instead of nearly eighteen. "You just... You just got to believe me, Evans."

"How am I supposed to believe you when you refer to me as Evans, eh?" She was turned away from him so that he couldn't see her face any longer.

"What am I supposed to call you? Lily?"

She gave him a look that said, what do you think?

"I've never called you Lily, and I'm not about to start now. Because I love you when you acting like a crazy bird, Evans. Because I love you when you acting like an amazing friend, Evans. Because you are always going to be Evans to me. The untamable girl that I love. And I first loved you as Evans, so that how I'm going to love you for the rest of my goddamn life."

There was a long pause.

"You're whole goddamn life, huh?" She said, slyly.

He smirked in response. "I'm sort of hoping it's a short one, actually. Can't go for too many days loving someone who wishes you didn't exist."

"No, I suppose you can't." She smiled at him. It grew sad quickly though. "But I- I just can't-"

"It's fine, Evans. Don't worry about it." He smiled sadly back. "I've grown quite used to rejection."

She shook her head. "Later, okay? Just ask me later."

They laid back on the floor, hands grasped in each others, and James smiled.

A/N: So no, this is not where James and Lily actually get together, I hope you enjoyed it anyway though.

Please review!


	4. Studying

Studying

"This year is such a joke," Marlene said, moodily, reading her transfiguration textbook on the floor in the Marauder's dorm. She blew her hair away from her face. "I mean, seriously, there is no point!"

"I don't see why you always need to use my name when you're being so earnest. It's unnecessary."

"Black, that joke stopped being funny before you used it," She deadpanned. Marlene groaned in frustration. "I don't even get any of this!"

James laughed at her. "Aw, Marley, you'll be fine," When she only glared in response, James shifted uncomfortably. "Remus, Peter, come with me to the kitchens."

Neither of the moved from the spots on their beds. "Remus, Peter, come with me to the kitchens," Both groaned, stood up from their beds, and left the room leaving only Sirius and Marlene occupying it.

"My, my my," She said, sarcastically. "Are your friends subtle, or what?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "Considering you've actually known, and been friends with James Potter longer, seeing as, you know, you grew up with him, I think your friends are the subtle ones."

She merely rolled her eyes at him and went back to reading her textbook.

"But really McKinnon, we do have the whole dorm to ourselves," He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Piss off Black, I'm working," She faced away from him having no desire, whatsoever, to see his ridiculous eyebrows in action. "I don't need you distracting me while I'm trying to study, yeah?"

"Studying, huh?" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice and didn't bother responding. But Sirius Black would have none of that, no no no. He made his way down from his bed, sitting himself right behind said girl, and began to run his hands through her hair.

She began to shiver a bit, and desperately hoped that Sirius didn't notice. "Quit it, Black."

His mouth moved to her ear and traveled down her neck a bit. "What, I'm only studying. Anatomy is very important to know," His mouth formed a smirk against her skin.

"Siriu-" She broke off into a moan as he bit her earlobe. "You're rubbish at studying," She told as she turned to him, and he captured her lips in a kiss.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Requests are welcome as well!  
Please review!


	5. Nonsense and Rubbish

Nonsense and Rubbish

"Weddings are rubbish," She told him, her body, clad in a gold summer dress, sprawled across the floor of his bedroom as he polished his broom.

He snorted at this. "I'm serious!" She told him profusely. "It was awful. Tuney didn't even let me sit by my parents. She made me sit in the back! And the only reason I was allowed in the reception was because mum would have had an ulcer if I wasn't there," She closed her eyes hoping to stop the tears from stinging in her eyes. "They're awful and terrible, and I'm not having one. I swear."

His look told her that he didn't believe that for a second. "We're friends, yeah?" He asked, and her head nodded in response. "So as a friend I'm allowed to call you out on that total bullshit that just left your mouth, yeah?"

She glared at him. "No, friends let friends say whatever they'd like and keep their stupid opinions to themselves."

He smiled. "Then by all means, continue with your rant about weddings."

She smiled back. "First off, everyone says 'I want a small wedding, I'm not going to invite that many people' and yet people find themselves sending hundreds of invitations because 'What if they're offended that I didn't invite them!'"

"So, what exactly is the solution?"

Lily thought for a moment. "You invite family and friends that would be in the wedding. That's it."

He nodded. "So who would you invite?"

"To my wedding?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Did I not just say I wasn't getting married?" He just raised his eyebrows. "Fine, I'd invite my parents, probably Petunia, though I doubt she'd go," She thought about it for another moment. "Alice could be a bridesmaid, and so could Marlene."

"Am I not invited?" He asked, pouting for the dramatics.

She rolled her eyes at his antics. "If I invite you I'd need to invite three other people as well. And what did I just say about keeping my wedding small?"

He laughed. "What else is wrong with weddings then, disregarding the issue of me not being invited?"

"The flowers, the decorations, the dress, just the whole damn thing."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"But of course. Flowers, why on earth does the whole room need to be covered in them? Has anyone ever heard of allergies? And why do you need ribbons and glitter all over the place? I'd be more likely to trip than to say 'Oh, that ribbon arrangement looks lovely'. And don't even getting me started on the dress and makeup of it all."

"Don't stop now, I'm very interested," He drawled.

She looked at him with annoyance. "You don't need to mock me, you know."

"I just find it ridiculous is all."

"You find what ridiculous."

"That any bloke would be amazingly lucky to marry you, and you wouldn't even give them a chance based on this 'weddings are rubbish' nonsense."

She sucked in a breath. "I suppose you could come," She told him with a tone of indifference. "So long as you promise to be the groom."

A large smile sprung on his face. "My, my, Miss Evans, did you just propose to me?"

"I don't know. Did you just say yes?" He nodded. "Then yes, that was me proposing."

"That's very twentieth century of you wife-to-be, you know?"

She smirked. "Yes husband-to-be, I am quite aware."

A/N: I hoped you liked it! I always thought that Lily seemed like the type of girl who would initiate a proposal, so yeah. Reviews and requests are welcome!


	6. Blackmail

_Blackmail_

"Did you hear who Molly Prewett is going to Hogsmeade with?" Mary looked at Dorcas expectantly, and when she didn't say anything she blurted out, "Arthur Weasley. Can you believe it?"

Dorcas remained unimpressed. "Oh? And who told you that? The rumor mill is extremely unreliable, you know."

Mary shook her head. "No, I saw it happen!"

Dorcas raised her eyebrows at this and waited for Mary to continue. "They were in the library doing the Defense Against the Darks Arts essay, have you done that by the way? I may need to copy your conclusion," Dorcas shook her head. "Anyway, they were working together and Molly said that she needed to get another book for her essay but Arthur said that he would get it for her."

"And how is that asking her out?"

Mary glared at Dorcas. "If you would let me finish?" Dorcas smirked. "Thank you. As I was saying, Arthur went to get her book and when he came back he was holding it behind his back and then he said, 'I'll let you have the book on one condition. Go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend.'"

"And I assume she said yes?" Dorcas asked, sarcastically.

"Well, actually she said 'I think this is considered blackmail' but the kiss afterward might have implied that she was going."

Dorcas laughed at that. "That is really cute. Molly's been waiting for him to ask her for ages. I wonder why she just didn't ask him?"

Mary shrugged. "Doesn't really matter does it? Worked out well enough for her anyway."

A/N: This I suppose is rather short. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Reviews and requests are welcome!

Thanks again!


	7. Chocolate

_Chocolate_

She knew that she was going to start crying before she actually started. She could feel the telltale prickling in her eyes. Breathing was becoming more difficult and soon the gasping started. Her eyes filled with water and tears would start pouring shortly.

"I would recommend leaving now Potter unless you'd like to deal with a crying teenage girl," She told the boy who stood a few feet in front of her.

He gave her a withering look. "Don't try to pull that sort of rubbish with me," He told her.

She covered her face with her hand and her voice wobbled. "I swear to Merlin, Pott-" Her voiced cracked as she tried to say his name.

That was when he began to take her seriously. Or at least, kind of seriously. "Ah Evans, don't cry," He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

She moved her hand away from her face, shooting him an incredulous look with puffy red eyes, tears making tracks on her face. She walked toward him, grabbing a textbook that was laying on the table. "Don't-" Smack! "Take-" Smack! "That-" Smack! "Tone-With-Me!" She continued beating him with the textbook even after she finished yelling.

"Merlin above, Evans!" He yelled back, tearing the textbook away from her hands. "Would you stop hitting me, and would you stop crying!"

"You think I'm crying because I want to?" Her voice wavered, and she only cried harder.

"Then what's the problem?"

She glared at him, tears still falling, but her breath was no longer labored. "You, git. You're the problem."

"I didn't even do anything, all I said was 'Hey, Evans!' and you started yelling and then you started crying! How is that my fault?"

"Can't you bloody well leave me alone, yeah? Is that too difficult?"

"Merlin, are you always this emotional?" He looked at her biliously.

"Go to hell, Potter," She snarled.

"As long as you're not there," Came his rebuttal.

She huffed, and plopped down on the coach of the Heads room they were in. Her attitude was one of surrender. "Are you going to leave?"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" When no reply came from Lily he continued. "Then no."

"Do you at least have chocolate?"

He gave her an odd look and then his face slowly morphed until he had a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh, is that what this is about? I Evans pmsing?"

"I will curse you into next tuesday!" She groaned, her face in a pillow so as to not let James see the red that was spreading across her cheek.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He got up from the coach and a few minutes later he arrived with large boxes of chocolates.

She opened one of the boxes and began to laugh. "James! They're all half-eaten!"

He gave her an astonished look. "Well how else are you supposed to know what's inside them?"

She grabbed one of the chocolates filled with raspberry and began to eat it, smiling at him showing all the goo left over on her teeth. He laughed. "See Evans, we could have skipped the whole fighting if you'd just said you wanted chocolates."

She nodded. "I'll have to do better next time I suppose."

"Next time?"

"Oh yes, Potter. I am going to eat all of your chocolate. Beware."

A/N: James and Lily! Yay! Reviews and requests are welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
